1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having an improved structure capable of preventing natural drainage by fixing a drain hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is an apparatus that removes dirt from laundry by applying detergent and mechanical force to contaminated laundry that is put in the washing machine and performing washing, rinsing, draining and drying processes. The washing machine includes a cabinet forming an external appearance of the washing machine, a drum in which a laundry is put, a motor rotating the drum forward and backward, a water supply hose supplying wash water to the inside of the drum and a drain hose draining wash water, to perform a washing cycle.
The washing machine is recently in the trend of introducing water during a draining process to be higher than a water level of a tub by use of a drain hose and then draining downward without directly introducing water downward, to prevent natural drainage in which water in a tub is rapidly drained by an unintentional loss of power, such as a power failure. Accordingly, the washing machine having the above drainage structure needs to have the drain hose thereof fixed to a surface of a cabinet of the washing machine during washing, rinsing and draining processes, and thus there is a need for a fixing apparatus of the drain hose.
In general, a drain hose of a washing machine is fixed to one surface of a cabinet by a screw. In this case, the drain hose may be easily separated from the one surface of the cabinet by a user, which may cause a natural drainage.
In order to prevent the drain hose from being separated by a user from the surface of the cabinet, a separation prevention label may be attached to the drain hose. However, the attaching of the separation prevention label requires an additional component and process, and thus degrades the manufacturing efficiency.